


Just a Fool

by briewinchester



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Break Up, Infidelity, Lots of Angst, M/M, Songfic, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles sat at the bar, downing shot after shot, motioning for the bartender to keep them coming. He didn’t think there would be enough liquor in the world to numb this kind of pain. He should’ve seen it coming. He just wished that it didn’t hurt this fucking much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd. all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> i know everyone likes a happy Sterek ending, but i just had this need to write the complete opposite. i needed to write some angst and this happened. i used the song 'just a fool' by Christina Aguilera ft. Blake Shelton as inspiration for this fic and the title.
> 
> i hope you guys like it. i would love to hear your thoughts and comments. kudos are good too. please be kind. i'm still unsure how i feel about this fic.

_**Another shot of whiskey please bartender** _  
_**Keep it coming ‘til I don’t remember at all** _  
_**How bad it hurts when you’re gone (no, no, no, no)** _

_**Turn the music up a little bit louder** _  
_**Just gotta get past the midnight hour (uh huh)** _  
_**Maybe tomorrow it won’t be this hard** _

Stiles sat at the bar, downing shot after shot, motioning for the bartender to keep them coming. He didn’t think there would be enough liquor in the world to numb this kind of pain. He should’ve seen it coming. He just wished that it didn’t hurt this fucking much. He signaled the bartender again, getting another shot and asked to turn the music up. Stiles just needed to last a little longer and then he’d be able to get some sleep. Maybe. He really hoped that tomorrow would be a better day. Yeah right.

**_Who am I kidding?  
I know what I’m missing_ **

Who was Stiles kidding? He was still in love with the cheating bastard. He didn’t know what to do. Everywhere he went reminded him of Derek. He couldn’t go home. And he wasn’t going to go back to his dad. Not when he was like this. Thank god for Scott, letting him stay with him and Allison until he got back on his feet. He signaled for another drink and immediately downed it.

**_Love, I had my heart set on you_ **  
**_But nothing else hurts like you do_ **  
**_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_And I waited and waited so long_ **  
**_For someone who’ll never come home_ **  
**_It’s my fault to think you’ll be true (yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **

Stiles stood from his stool when the bartender announced last call. He paid for his drinks and stumbled through the bar to the door. He contemplated on hailing a cab or just walking home. Stiles decided that the fresh air would do him some good. Ten minutes into his walk it started to rain. Stiles paused in the middle of the sidewalk and hung his head and groaned. _‘Oh fuck my life.’_ Stiles thought to himself. By the time he reached Scott’s apartment, he was soaked to the bone.

**_I say that I don’t care and walk away, whatever_ **   
**_And I tell myself we were bad together (uh huh)_ **   
**_But that’s just me trying to move on without you_ **

Derek sat in Cora’s apartment, brooding. At least that’s what Cora kept telling him. He does not brood. Okay, so maybe he was. But he had a legitimate reason. He did something stupid and it may have cost him the best thing to ever happen to him, no matter how much he tried to tell himself otherwise.

Derek kept trying to justify his actions to himself, and others, by saying that he and Stiles were bad for each other and that they just weren’t chemically compatible or some bullshit. And that if they were to stay together for much longer, that they’d just end up failing. But nobody believed him. No surprise there. Derek was beginning to not believe his own words

**_But who am I kidding?  
I know what I’m missing_ **

Derek sighed and rubbed his face. Who was he kidding? He fucked up when he slept with what’s-her-name. He missed Stiles and there was no way that Derek could ever make up for this. Derek had been avoiding Stiles ever since ‘the incident’. He hadn’t gone back to their apartment. He just couldn’t be faced with the memories of their life before it all went to hell.

**_I, I had my heart set on you_ **  
**_But nothing else hurts like you do_ **  
**_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_And I waited and waited so long_ **  
**_For someone who’ll never come home_ **  
**_It’s my fault to think you’ll be true (yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **

**_For holding onto something that’s_ **  
**_Never ever gonna come back_ **  
**_I can’t accept that it’s lost_ **

Derek jumped up from the couch. He began pacing back and forth before he grabbed his keys and ran out the door. He cursed to himself as he stepped out of the building in the pouring rain and forgot his jacket. He ran for his car and started it, turning on the heat to curb the chill of his skin. He needed to try and fix this. He couldn’t accept that they were over. Derek needed to hear it straight from the source. He drove to their apartment and he didn’t see Stiles’ prized blue jeep in its normal spot. He put the car in park and slammed his fists on the wheel.

Derek roughly ran his fingers through his wet hair as he thought of all the places that Stiles would go. Scott. How could he have been so stupid? He threw the car in drive and sped all the way across town to Scott’s apartment. Derek really hoped that Stiles would talk to him. Derek finally arrived at Scott’s apartment building and hastily parked his car. He had to run through the rain again to get to the building and then up the three flights of stairs. He didn’t even bother with the elevator.

Derek pounded on the door to apartment 3H until the door was forcefully opened and in the doorway stood a very pissed off, very drunk, wet Stiles. “Stiles, please, just listen to me for a minute.”

Stiles stared through hazy eyes at his ex. Fuck that still hurt. Well, of course it would since it only happened a few days ago. He shook his head of his thoughts and glared at Derek. “What do you want? I don’t want to hear any more of your lies, okay? I’m done.”

Derek quickly placed his hand on the door before Stiles could close it. “Baby please! It was all a mistake. I’m so sorry Stiles, please, just give me one last chance. I promise you Stiles that I’ll never cheat on you again. I know I fucked up, big time, and I know you shouldn’t forgive me, but please. I’m so fucking miserable without you.”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He should just close the door right now because he didn’t want to hear or see this. He couldn’t. Not right now. He was so drunk and Stiles just wanted to pull Derek inside and kiss him. Stiles felt tears welling in his eyes and his defenses were weakening.

“Derek, you-you need to go. Now, please. Just leave and never contact me again. I can’t deal with this right now.” Stiles pleaded.

Derek shook his head and pushed further into the apartment. “Stiles, please. I need you. I don’t know what I was thinking when I cheated, but I love you. I never stopped loving you.”

Stiles took a step back as Derek took a step forward. He was so confused and felt like he was trapped. He didn’t know what to do. “Why? Why did you do that to me?”

Derek stopped advancing and looked down at the floor. “I don’t know. It was stupid, now that I think about it.” He mumbled.

Anger flared up in Stiles’ chest. “Get out.”

“Stiles--,”

“I said get the fuck out Derek!” Stiles yelled as he pushed at Derek to make him leave, but the older man just wouldn’t move.

Derek didn’t budge. He wasn’t going to leave until Stiles understood. “Baby, please. It was a stupid, stupid mistake. I didn’t know what I was thinking. She meant nothing to me!”

Stiles couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He felt as if he’d just been slapped from Derek’s confession. He clenched his fists by his sides, keeping from punching the ever living shit out of Derek. “First of all, I ain’t your baby. Not anymore. You lost the right to call me any kind of cutesy pet name. And second, that’s a bunch of bullshit! You knew exactly what you were doing when you fucked that slut in our bed! Our fucking bed Derek! The same bed that we spent the last three years of our lives sharing. The bed where you told me that you loved me for the first time. And now you’re telling me that it meant nothing?! What about all those times you fucked me, huh? Or made love to me? Did that mean anything to you? Did _I_ mean anything to you? Just get out Derek. It’s over. I don’t want to see you again. I’ll move all my stuff out of the apartment over the weekend. You’ll never have to see me again.”

Derek was taken aback. He didn’t know what to say to that. Stiles’ words cut him deep and he guessed he deserved all of it. He didn’t take into account of how Stiles saw this situation. Derek nodded and took a step back. He kept going until he was back in the hallway. “Okay, I’ll—I’ll leave you alone then. I’m sorry, again. Goodbye Stiles.” He turned away from the door and took a few steps away before he turned back. “And just for the record, you meant everything to me. I know I never said it enough or showed it, but you do. I let my head take over instead of just listening to my heart.” With that, Derek walked away, tears springing to his eyes.

Stiles watched as Derek left. At Derek’s heartfelt words, the pain in Stiles’ chest flared and he couldn’t take it anymore. His still drunken mind made him chase after Derek. “Derek, wait!” he called out.

Derek stopped in the middle of the hallway and waited, wiping hastily at his wet eyes.

When Stiles finally reached Derek, he quickly turned the older man around and crashed their lips together in a rough, dirty kiss. He pulled back, panting in the small space between them.

“God, I hate you. But I’m still so fucking in love with you. You hurt me. Badly. You made me feel worthless and undesirable. You made me feel like I wasn’t enough for you. We were together for three years Derek. Didn’t that mean anything to you? You were it for me. I saw a future with you. And then you had to go and fuck it up. And for that, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive you. After what you put me through, you can forget about a second chance. Maybe one day we can be friends again, but I just can’t be around you right now. You should go.” Stiles whispered as he gave Derek one last goodbye kiss.

Stiles turned around and ran back to Scott’s apartment. He closed the door behind him and slid down to the floor, tears flowing down his cheeks.

**_I should’ve let it go_ **  
**_Held my tongue_ **  
**_Kept my big mouth shut_ **  
**_‘Cause now everything is just wrong, wrong, wrong_ **

Oh god. What had he done? Why did he do that? He should have left it alone and just let Derek leave. Now, now everything was even more messed up. He wanted to believe everything that Derek said, but he just couldn’t.

It was too little, too late for Derek to make his apologies. They were over. Derek didn’t get a second chance. Not this time. If Derek had done something else, anything besides cheating, then maybe, _maybe_ Stiles would have given Derek another chance.

But what Derek did was unforgivable. Stiles felt used and betrayed. He thought they were happy. Sure, they fought. But all couples do that. More tears fell down Stiles’ cheeks as he continued to think about Derek. He had so many questions that he didn’t have the answers to and he couldn’t ask, at least not right now. It would hurt too much. Stiles was a fool for ever getting involved with Derek Hale.

He should have listened to his dad and all his friends that Derek Hale wasn’t good for him. But Stiles went out with him anyway. He needed to prove them all wrong and they lasted three years when he came crying to Scott, tail tucked between his legs. He knew Derek’s dating history going in and yet, yet he thought he’d be different. He thought that he could break the pattern.

Stiles thought that Derek was the one for him and he thought that Derek was on the same page. Well apparently not since Derek had a little something-something going on on the side. He should have seen this coming. But no. Instead, he was living in a fantasy world where he and Derek were living happily ever after like some Disney prince and princess fairytale.

He got up from the floor and stumbled toward the kitchen in search of the bottle of whiskey Scott had hidden away. When he finally found it, Stiles didn’t even bother with a glass. He unscrewed the cap and guzzled the brown liquid until he had to stop so he could breathe and also because of the burn at the back of his throat.

**_I’m just a fool_ **  
**_A fool for you_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **

**_I, I had my heart set on you (uh)_ **  
**_But nothing else hurts like you do_ **  
**_Who knew that love was so cruel (yeah, yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_I waited and waited so long_ **  
**_For someone who’ll never come home_ **  
**_It’s my fault to think you’ll be true (yeah, yeah)_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **  
**_I’m just a fool_ **

Stiles didn’t sleep a wink. He drank the first bottle of whiskey and found another one and was nursing it as his mind wandered to Derek over and over again. He couldn’t get their conversation out of his mind. All he knew was that when he finally got some sleep, he was going to have one hell of a hangover.

He was halfway through the second bottle when he heard the door open as Scott and Allison got home from the night shift at the hospital. Stiles didn’t even care that they would see him in a drunken stupor. He deserved it after the night he had. He continued to drink and he didn’t care that he couldn’t stop crying either. He was just a hot fucking mess.

Scott trudged into the kitchen, noticing that the light was on, while Allison headed for the bathroom to shower before she went to bed. Scott paused in the doorway and watched Stiles drink what looked to be his second bottle of whiskey. He sighed and took a seat next to his best friend.

“Hey buddy. Want to talk about it?”

Stiles took another gulp, wincing at the burn, before looking at his best friend. “Derek showed up here. He apologized. Fucking begged me to take him back, to give him a second chance.” He said as a sob escaped his throat.

Scott rubbed Stiles’ shoulder, trying to soothe his broken-hearted friend. “Oh Stiles.”

Stiles shook his head and took another drink. “And-and I almost d-did Scott. I was drunk and I wanted to take him back. I miss him, so fucking much but he hurt me, Scotty. And that is un-unforgivable. All of you guys warned me against him but I didn’t-I didn’t listen. I thought I was different.”

After another drink, he continued. “I told him to leave. I told him to leave and stupid drunken me had to follow after him. I kissed him Scott. I kissed him and it felt so fucking good to kiss him again.”

Scott gently took the bottle away from Stiles and stood, pulling his friend with him. He led Stiles to his room/guest room and gently laid him down on the bed. “I’ll be right back okay? I just need to get cleaned up and changed.”

Scott quickly headed to his and Allison’s room and stripped down and jumped in the shower with her. He wrapped his arms around her naked waist and kissed her neck. “Do you mind sleeping alone? Derek was here and Stiles is all messed up.”

Allison placed her hands over Scott’s. “Of course. Is Stiles going to be okay?”

Scott buried his face in Allison’s neck. “Honestly, I don’t know. Stiles was ready to marry Derek and then he found him with someone else, I think it broke something inside Stiles. And then seeing Derek again, I think it destroyed him beyond repair.”

Allison’s heart went out to Stiles. She hated seeing her friend so heartbroken. She turned in Scott’s arms and kissed him. “I’ll join you. Stiles needs us right now.”

Scott smiled at her before he shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. The both of them quickly toweled off and dressed before they went to Stiles.

Allison’s heart broke when she saw Stiles curled up into a ball on the bed. She crawled on to the bed behind him and wrapped her arms around him. “Hey Stiles. Is it alright if Scott and I sleep here? We don’t want you to be alone.”

Stiles turned in her arms and buried his face in her neck. He clung to her tightly and softly cried. “Thank you.” He whispered into her skin. He felt the bed dip behind him as Scott joined them and felt his best friend rubbing soothing circles in the middle of his back.

His sobs finally tapered off into little hiccupping breaths before he finally fell asleep in the arms of his two best friends.

**_It’s my fault to think you’ll be true (yeah, yeah, yeah)  
I’m just a fool_ **

**Author's Note:**

> i'm leastexpectedheroes on Tumblr if y'all wanna come by and say hi and talk about anything teen wolf or whatever is on your mind.


End file.
